Block Leaders of the Maruhage Empire
Introduction Supreme Lieutenant Telu (テル, Teru): The supreme lieutenant of the Hair Hunters, above even the top seven block leaders. He is first seen during a block leader conference at A-Block's original base, via television screen. He tells the other block leaders that he gathered them to discuss the matter of Bo-bobo, who recently took down G-Block (on his way to G-Block in the anime). While mentioning the Assassination Squad is getting restless, his mother is heard telling him to come to dinner and calls him by his real name: Tsutomu (つとむ), much to the embarrassment of the block leaders. After obliging, he tells the block leaders not to pay attention to her and continues to discuss the next item on the agenda, which are their winter uniforms. After being interrupted a few more times, he yells at his mother to keep quiet, only for her to appear on camera, and scold and beat him with her ladle, much to the block leaders' horror. *'Anime Appearances': 1 *'Manga Appearances': 2 *'Seiyuu': Masaya Onosaka *'Voice Actor': Terrence Stone *'Trivia': **The way he sits with a cat on his lap is a possible reference to the James Bond antagonist, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Fourth Era Block Leaders Tokoro Tennosuke Main Article: Tokoro Tennosuke *Leader of A-Block; Defected Tsulun Tsulun (ツルン): Leader of B-Block. He and his entire force are later defeated offscreen by Gunkan's assistant, Suzu. He also appears as a side-boss in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken. *'Anime Appearances': 1 *'Manga Appearances': 2 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Geha the Gale Main Article: Geha the Gale Leader of C-Block Kitemasu (キテマス, Kitemasu): Leader of D-Block. This block leader wears a bunny suit (his pajamas) on the job. He also appears as a side-boss in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken. *'Attacks': **Kitemasu Hyper Kick (キテマス ハイパーキーック): *'Anime Appearances': 1 *'Manga Appearances': 2 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': E and F Block Leaders Two leaders of blocks E and F, who are seen at the Hair Hunter meeting. They are shown as silent cloaked members, wearing masks that are similar to those of the Ku Klux Klan. *'Anime Appearances': 1 *'Manga Appearances': 2 Hagen Leader of G-Block Maitel Leader of H-Block J-Block Leader The leader of J-Block, who Hatenko betrayed 5 years ago. He and his troops are LOCKED by the time we see him. *'Anime Appearances': 59 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Hisashi-kun (ひさし君, Hisashi-kun)/'Boss Bob': The long-faced leader of M-Block, he rides around in a bobsled pushed by another Hair Hunter. He is easily defeated by Hatenko and his "Kagi Shinken" abilities. In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Majide!!? Shinken Shoubu, he is the boss of Bobsleigh Mountain. *'Attacks': **'Bobsleigh Dash': **'Recycle Attack' (リサイクルアタック, Risaikuru Atakku): *'Anime Appearances': 22 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Dengakuman Main Article: Dengakuman Leader of Z-Block; Defected Former Block Leaders of the Fourth Era Yukki Murasame (ユッキー村雨): A former leader of D-Block. According to Bo-bobo, he competed against Murasame 20 years prior in a skiing contest, alongside Don Patch, Hatenko, and Be-bebe. Murasame was also Tokoro Tennosuke former commander, back when he was part of D-Block. Other Block Leaders Kodebun (コデブン): Leader of the Hair Hunt River Block (Fish Expert). Kodebun is able to read the minds of his opponents. He is first encountered when Bo-bobo goes to search for food and brings him back in a bucket, mistaking him for a fish. Despite Don Patch's hajike antics, he is able to read his mind and tricks him into playing with a cucumber. Before Kodebun is able to attack Beauty, he is stopped by King Nosehair, who's sudden appearance causes him to let his guard down, allowing him to be defeated by Bo-bobo. *'Attack': **'Heart Reader': *'Anime Appearances': 4 *'Manga Appearances': 8 *'Seiyuu': Shinji Kawada *'Voice Actor': Robo Team Robo Team (ロボチーム): Four separate robots who, together, make up the leadership of the Robo Block (ロボブロック), a beach-front property area. When an encounter between one of them and Don Patch is noticed by Hatenko, Bo-bobo and the others are forced to fight all of them together in various team activities. However, it turns out that Robo #1 is also known as Roscal (ロスカル) and was once a small robot befriended by Don Patch. In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Majide!!? Shinken Shoubu, they are the bosses of Robot Land. While Robo Block is a separate Hair Hunt block in the manga, the anime makes them a "first line of defense" for Z-Block. *'Attacks': **Robo Serve (ロボサーブ, Robo Sābu): **(ドリルダ, Doriruda): **Queen (キュイーン, Kyuin): **(ドリドリドリ, Doridoridori): *'Anime Appearances': 24 *'Manga Appearances': 57-58 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actors': Forgiveness Mask (許して仮面, Yurushite Kamen)/'I'm Sorry Masked Man': The form the four robots of Robo Team become when they all fuse together. Consequently, Bo-bobo and Don Patch can do the same. After the both of them unite, the battle ends in a stalemate. *'Anime Appearances': 24 *'Manga Appearances': 58 *'Seiyuu': Kouichi Toochika *'Voice Actor': Rocker Main Article: Rocker Trivia *The canonicity of Yukki Murasame is debatable, given the absurd nature of Bo-bobo's flashback, and how it contradicts previously established backstories of other characters. References Category:Lists